custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mr. Tenagain Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
The Mr. Tenagain Movie is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi. It was released to movie theaters on March 14, 1997, and then, It was released on VHS on September 9, 1997, and re-released on DVD on July 10, 2007. This Barney Movie was producted by "MCA Universal Home Video", "Universal Pictures", "Lyrick Studios", and "Lyons Partnership". Plot Mr. Tenagain is visiting with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids to go on a big adventure. So, join them as they go places. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Tosha *Shawn *Carlos Songs #The Mr. Tenagain Song #Let's Play Together End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "The Sandlot". *This movie does not take place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Hannah's house, and her backyard. *The set for Hannah's house used in this home video *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream while the number ten mobile car is going too fast, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnnuty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids continue screaming while the number ten mobile car is going too fast, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids continue screaming while the number ten mobile car is going too fast, *Another time Mr. Tenagain falls or lays down. This time, *When Mr. Tenagain screams as he is rollerskating way too fast, *When Mr. Tenagain contiunes screaming as he is rollerskating way too fast, *When Mr. Tenagain contiunes screaming as he is rollerskating way too fast, *When Mr. Tenagain yells "Whoa!" as he continues rollerskating way too fast, *When Mr. Tenagain screams as he trips over the rainbow colorful balloon vendor, and falls down on the sidewalk, *After Mr. Tenagain roller skates too fast, trips over the rainbow colorful balloon vendor, and falls down on the sidewalk, He tells Barney that his nose has a boo boo on it. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage on Mr. Tenagain's hurt nose to make it feel better. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream while they are flying on the airplane log too fast because they are flying through hot air balloons, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream "NOOOO!!" while they are flying on the airplane log too fast because they are flying through hot air balloons *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids yell "Whoa!" while they are flying on the airplane log too fast, because they are flying through hot air *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids continue screaming while they are flying on the airplane log too fast, *When Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mncutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids scream before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Tosha's Backyard *When Barney yells "Whoa!" before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Hannah's Backyard, Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1997 episodes